Naraku's Trap
by Stephanie White
Summary: Naraku plans to turn Kagome against InuYasha which places Kagome in a terrible and dangerous position. Will Naraku's plan work? Will Kagome survive? Read and find out!


Hidden in the darkness of his castle, the dark lord, Naraku, tried to devise a plan of attack against InuYasha Hidden in the darkness of his castle, the dark lord, Naraku, tried to devise a plan of attack against InuYasha. However, something distracted his train of thought and her image flashed in his mind. 'I want her. Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo. There is something different about this Kagome. She possesses a certain attribute that Kikyo did not. What is it? And how can I taint that pure heart of hers?'

Naraku thought he had already done so, but in truth he had yet to fully disperse of his human heart. Once he was finally able to kill Kikyo, however, he found himself grief stricken (though he wouldn't admit it to anyone).

'_Ah HA! I've got it,'_ he thought as a sinister smile tugged at his lips.

"InuYasha? When is Kagome coming back?" the little fox demon asked.

"She said she'd be back later tonight," the hanyou replied as he sat by the well.

'_Humf! Why'd she have to go anyway?' _The half-demon thought. '_Its not like she hasn't been back in a while. She was just there last week! Humm… why wouldn't she tell me why she had to go back?'_

**:Flashback:**

"InuYasha. I have to go home for the day. I know you don't want me to, but there is something I have to do with my family." Kagome said.

"WHAT? What the hell is so damn important that you have to leave now? You went back there last week and you said that school thing was over for now!" InuYasha fumed.

Her dark eyes seemed empty as she spoke. "InuYasha. Please I'll only be gone for the day, I promise I'll be back this evening. This is just really important to me and it means a great deal to my family that I go with them."

The look in her eyes spoke volumes, of course, InuYasha wasn't about to let go of his pride. "Fine! Go home! But you better be back tonight, or I'm coming to get you!"

Kagome gave a nod and jumped into the well, vanishing into the misty blue aura of time.

**:End Flashback:**

'_Kagome.'_ He thought.InuYasha let his mind wander as he waited somewhat patiently for Kagome's return. '_I can't believe it's been two years since I met her. That first day I confused her with Kikyo.'_ He silently laughed to himself. '_How could I have mistaken her for Kikyo? Kagome's scent is so sweet and intoxicating, whereas Kikyo had more of a bitter scent.' _Again, InuYasha let out a little snort before he continued swimming in his thoughts._ 'I guess their scents match their personalities.'_ He mused before coming to terms with what he'd said. '_Wait! What am I saying? Kikyo was the love of my life. It's my fault she died 52 years ago, and it my fault she died again. All because I didn't trust her and because I wasn't there to protect her.' _His anger growing, he punched the earth leaving a startled Shippo wondering what the hell just happened.

"Geez InuYasha. What's the matter with you?" the little fox demon asked.

InuYasha gave no answer, which only made Shippo feel more uncomfortable.

"Uh…InuYasha? I'm just gonna go back to Kaede's." '_Before you knock me upside the head.' _" See ya," Shippo said as he took off for the safety of the village.

InuYasha paid no attention to the little kitsune, totally forgetting Shippo was ever there in the first place.

The dark lord had never been so ecstatic. '_This is it. Now I can surely turn Kagome against InuYasha. I'll make her hate that ignorant half-breed with every fiber of her being!_ '

Just before the sun had set InuYasha heard a familiar voice, "InuYasha?" It was Kikyo.

The dead miko's scent curled around his nostrils, but it wasn't the usual scent of grave soil, it was _her_ scent. The scent she had 52 years ago.

'Kikyo? Alive? Didn't Naraku kill Kikyo permanently?'

"InuYasha." Kikyo emerged from forest with her arms stretched out, urging him to embrace her.

"Kikyo. Is it really you?" The hanyou questioned.

"Of course it's me, InuYasha. Come, hold me, and see that I am real." Kikyo beckoned.

InuYasha stumbled into Kikyo's arms, '_She's real. Kikyo's not dead.'_

"Come, InuYasha. Come rest with me a while."

InuYasha followed Kikyo into the forest, further and further away from the well.

Moments after InuYasha had been lured away, Kagome returned.

After she climbed out of the well, she began to feel a little dizzy. Sitting down on the well's edge, she didn't worry much about the dizzy spell; she just attributed it to the very emotional day she'd had.

'_I guess InuYasha got tired of waiting for me.'_ She thought to herself.

"Kagome. So you're finally back. I've been waiting for you." InuYasha had snuck up behind her, and licked the nape of her neck.

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped. "What do you think your doing?"

"Aww, come on Kagome. Can't a guy have some fun?" InuYasha said licking his lips and moving ever closer.

"Stop it InuYasha. This isn't funny." Kagome's heart was racing, "What's the matter with you?"

InuYasha wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him. "Nothing's the matter with me, I just think its time you and I became more intimate."

"Intimate! InuYasha! What are you getting at?" Kagome squealed, trying to move away.

"This." Suddenly InuYasha pounced on top Kagome, straddling her hips.

"InuYasha! Get off me right now." Kagome was squirming around under InuYasha's weight, trying to free herself, but to no avail.

InuYasha ripped Kagome's clothing off, then removed his own.

Kagome was hitting InuYasha, punching him, trying to escape. Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream. "Get off me!"

"Now, why would I want to do that Kagome? You'll thank me when this is all over." InuYasha seethed as he held her arms down.

"Please InuYasha. Don't do this. This isn't right." Kagome pleaded.

InuYasha smiled devilishly before jamming his length into Kagome.

"No, InuYasha!" But it was too late. InuYasha was already thrusting himself in and out.

Kagome wept, "Please InuYasha. Stop. Please stop." Her mind was reeling, 'Why, InuYasha.'

When the deed was done, InuYasha removed himself from Kagome, put his clothes back on and left toward the forest.

Kagome quickly grabbed her clothes and raced toward the stream. There she thoroughly cleaned herself, and her clothes. She put on a fresh outfit and then quietly returned to the village.

When InuYasha woke up he was miles away from the village.

He remembered following Kikyo into the woods, and after a while she stopped to rest.

Kikyo had offered her lap for InuYasha to rest his head. Of course he took her up on the offer and quickly feel asleep.

'Kagome! I was supposed to meet her at the well.' The hanyou darted off toward the well only to find that she wasn't there. 'She must have gone to the village without me.'

'Something doesn't smell right around here. The scent reminds me of Naraku…I bet that bastard passed this way. Damn it! We'll have to start looking for more jewel shards immediately.' InuYasha thought as he headed toward the village.

Kagome walked through the door to Kaede's hut. Her mind was lost to herself. She couldn't believe what just happened. 'InuYasha. Why? How could you?'

"Hi Kagome." Said Miroku, but his greeting went completely unheard.

Obviously still in shock, Kagome walked right past her friends and sat on the far side of the hut.

Sango could sense something wasn't right with Kagome, so she went and sat by her. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder reassuringly.

"Kagome. Your skin's like ice and you're shivering."

Kaede went to Kagome's side and checked Kagome's temperature. "My, child. Sango is right. What be the matter with ye?"

No response, not a sound, not a movement, nothing.

"Miroku, make yourself useful, and build a fire so Kagome can get warm." Sango instructed.

"Sure. But Kagome, may I ask where InuYasha is?" Miroku queried.

Kagome's body began to shake even more and tears streamed down her cheeks. She began rocking herself back and forth, back and forth. "InuYasha. InuYasha…"

Just then InuYasha walked through the door. "So you couldn't wait for me, ehh, Kagome?" InuYasha said smugly.

Kagome's body went stiff and Sango felt the rush of fear that suddenly overcame her friend. "Kagome, tell me, what's wrong." Sango whispered.

"InuYasha." Kagome replied.

"InuYasha, Kagome just got back, will you go help Miroku find some firewood, so we can build a fire?" Sango asked.

"Feh. Yeah, I guess so." InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, "Come on monk," and the two exited the hut in search of firewood.

"Kagome? Please tell me what happened." Sango pleaded.

Kagome raised her eyes to meet her friend's. Those big chocolate eyes that always glittered with such brilliance seemed empty now. "Inu.. InuYasha, raped me."

Everyone inside the hut gasped in utter disbelief. "He did what?!" Sango roared. "I'll kill the little bastard!" What Kagome said infuriated the taijia immensely, and heads were going to roll.

Now, Kaede was trying to think logically, for this wasn't something she would have expected from InuYasha. "Kagome, are you quite sure about this?"

Kagome nodded glumly tears swelling in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just 'sit' him?" Shippou added sympathetically.

"Shippou, if what Kagome says is true, than by using the subjugation spell, she would have been crushed." Kaede stated.

"Kagome? How did this happen?" Sango worried.

Her lips were trembling and her words were jumbled but she spoke. "I… I… I don't know. I… came back to this era… and InuYasha… he didn't seem like himself… and he said… he said he wanted to be more intimate with me. …then out of the blue he just… he… raped me."

"Kikyo's alive?" Miroku repeated.

"Yea, she came to me at the well while I was waiting for Kagome…" InuYasha began.

"And you just left her there so you could chase after Kikyo?" Miroku interrupted.

"Well, err, she can handle herself." InuYasha said defensively.

"Can she? Well, then by all means run off with Kikyo and leave poor Kagome to fight off a horde of demons on her own." Miroku mocked.

"Psh, like that would happen." InuYasha said nonchalantly.

"You don't know if it will or it won't, InuYasha. We both know that Naraku is after Kagome's eyes. Who's to say he doesn't try to kidnap her while you're off chasing after that dead priestess?" By now, Miroku was getting upset. The fact that InuYasha was so blind really irked him. Kagome had made so many sacrifices for InuYasha, yet how does he repay her? By chasing after a clay pot.

"Whatever. You got enough wood yet? I'm going back to the hut." InuYasha spat.

"InuYasha doesn't strike me as one to commit such a crime." Kaede said.

"Please, no more. I just want to forget this ever happened." Kagome's eyes again met Sango's, "Please don't say anything to InuYasha."

"But Kagome, he…" Sango began.

"No, I can't bear it. What happened is unforgivable, I know, but I can't leave and let Naraku do as he pleases! As for when we're shard hunting, I'll ride with you." Kagome interrupted.

"Feeling better Kagome?" Miroku said upon his arrival.

Kagome nodded.

"So what was so important that you had to go home today Kagome?" InuYasha questioned.

But she refused to answer him.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome got up, walked right past InuYasha and left the hut.

"What the hell is that all about?" InuYasha asked.

Sango and Kaede exchanged glances, but no one answered.

Kagome walked toward the forest, taking a different route to avoid the scene of the crime. Her heart was heavy and her body ached.

"I hate you InuYasha." Kagome mumbled under her breath. "How could you betray me like this? I trusted you."

A sinister voice echoed around her, "Ku Ku Ku Ku. So you can hate. Good."

"Who's there?" Kagome asked, mentally kicking herself for wandering off without her bow and arrows.

"It is I, Naraku. I've come to steal you away." Naraku answered as he materialized before her.

"What?" Kagome sputtered.

"No time to explain, come with me." The evil lord grabbed Kagome's arm and in a matter of seconds he brought her to his castle.

"You will help me find the sacred jewel shards, and then you and I will rule this world together." Naraku exclaimed.

"What? I will never help you." Kagome hissed.

"If that's what you choose. At least I won't use you as my personal play toy, like InuYasha would." Naraku sighed.

"What are you talking about? How did you…" Kagome's heart was in her throat. Images of the day flashed before her eyes. She did her best to hold herself together, but it was of no use. She cracked.

Falling to her knees she sobbed, "Why? Why did this happen? First my dad, then InuYasha, now this? Why?"

Naraku moved closer to Kagome, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Now Kagome, compared to the above, is this really all that bad? You'll be in good hands here and you'll be treated like a queen. Come now, let me show you to your room."

The room was covered in flowers, their scent filling the room with a beautiful mixture of sweet smelling air. It was as if she had stepped into some fairytale.

The bed was a four-poster bed that had mosquito netting that hung from the ceiling. There was also a small table that held several ink brushes and stationary, which sat on a beautiful woven floor mat. Hanging near the bed was a new kimono, which sparkled in the candlelight.

"Is it to your liking?" Naraku questioned.

"I thought I was going to be your hostage." Kagome answered.

"No, Kagome. You are free to leave whenever you wish, simply inform me before you go. That is all I ask. Well, other than your help finding the remaining jewel shards." Naraku soothed.

"What exactly do you intend to do with the Shikon No Tama when this is all over?" Kagome asked as she slowly came out of her daze.

"I wish to become a full fledge demon, Kagome. But not for the reasons you suspect me of." Naraku began.

"Oh, really?" Kagome argued.

"I want to protect this land with my powers. I want to protect you." Explained Naraku.

"Why? I thought you hated humans." Kagome said smartly.

"I only dislike those who do not uphold the laws of the land Kagome. Those who kill without purpose, those who steal from the hungry…"

"What about all the innocent lives that were taken in your attempts to gather all the shards?" Kagome spat.

"Lives are always at risk, Kagome, whether innocent or not, I cannot protect everyone. There will be losses, sadly, that is inevitable." Naraku sighed. "It's been a long day for you hasn't it? Why don't we finish this in the morning? If you need anything ask Kagura, she will be your personal servant. Goodnight."

"Good… night.." Kagome mumbled. Her mind was in a fog. This wasn't the Naraku she remembered. This was a completely different person all together. 'What's happening?'

"Damn! Where is she?" InuYasha fumed. "What the hell? It's almost dawn and she's still not back? Sango, do you know why she wouldn't speak to me before?"

"Maybe you said or did something that offended her." Sango hinted.

"Like what?" InuYasha barked.

"You do have a tendency to stick your foot in your mouth, InuYasha." Miroku sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to look for her." InuYasha spat as he stormed out of the hut.

Once InuYasha was gone, Miroku confronted Sango. "I have something I need to discuss with you."

"As do I with you." Sango replied.

"Ladies first," Miroku smiled.

Sango blushed but took the offer. "Do you believe InuYasha capable of raping someone?"

"Rape? Though he is a bit hot headed, I doubt he'd lose himself to his hormones." Miroku answered. "And you call me a hentai."

"Miroku, this is no time for your stupid jokes." Sango fussed, turning her face away from his allowing her worry to softly escape her lips, "Then why…"

"Sango, what's wrong? Why to you ask me such things?" Miroku urged.

Sango's eyes met his. All the pain and suffering of her past hidden beneath the surface of her heart, "I cannot allow another person I love to suffer."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku pried.

She turned away once more, unable to look him in the eyes, "It's Kagome."

Putting two and two together, Miroku quickly caught the gist of it. "Are you trying to say that InuYasha raped Kagome?"

Sango nodded solemnly.

"How do you know this?" Miroku questioned.

"Kagome told me." She answered.

"When did this happen?" He continued.

Sango looked at him, questioning his interest in the matter and he caught on. "It's not like that. This is just so unbelievable."

"I know." Sango started. "Kagome said that it happened when she came back here."

"Wait a minute. That's not right. InuYasha said that he was with Kikyo in the forest."

"But she's dead."

"I know that, but InuYasha swears she's alive."

"Then what do you think happened? Kagome said she was sure it was InuYasha."

"Was she? Didn't something like this happen 52 years ago between InuYasha and Kikyo?"

"Naraku."

"Exactly. He must have acted like Kikyo in order to draw InuYasha away from the well, and then used some kind of sleeping potion on InuYasha to knock him out for a while. Once InuYasha was taken care of, he posed as InuYasha and he raped Kagome." Miroku elaborated.

"But why would Naraku want to rape Kagome? It doesn't make sense." Sango argued.

"Unless, Naraku isn't rid of his human self just yet, and he wants Kikyo, however Kikyo is dead and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

'Kagome. Where are you?' He worried. Her scent had completely vanished; it was like she had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth.

"Who's to say Naraku doesn't try to kidnap Kagome?" Miroku had said.

'Wait a minute. By the well, Naraku's scent was by the well…Kagome! What if he really did try to kidnap Kagome while I was with Kikyo? She had to fend him off by herself…but then how did she escape? Kagome is strong and all, but against Naraku she wouldn't have a chance. Kagome. Where are you?'

"InuYasha!" Miroku and Sango hollered as they raced toward him.

"Wa.. What is it?" InuYasha stuttered.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"How the hell should I know?" InuYasha said with his usual bravado.

"InuYasha, we have reason to believe Naraku attacked Kagome earlier this evening. She might be in serious danger." Miroku chided.

"Can you sense her?" Sango pleaded.

"Her scent disappeared about a mile back." InuYasha replied.

"Naraku." Miroku seethed. " He must have taken her."

Sango was beginning to panic, "Kagome. We have to save her, what if Naraku…"

Miroku nudged Sango signaling to be quiet. They both knew that telling InuYasha that Kagome had been raped by no other than their worst enemy would send him into an uncontrollable fit of rage.

"What are we waiting for then? Kagome's in trouble and we need to save her." InuYasha bellowed as he took off in search of Kagome.

"InuYasha where are you going? We don't have a clue where Naraku's castle is!" Sango yelled as her and the monk leapt onto Kirara's back.

"I don't know! It just feels right." InuYasha answered.

"So were going on instinct alone?" 'That's real comforting' Sango thought.

"Wait a minute. There have been rumors about a mysterious castle in this direction. Supposedly it had been abandoned for years, but recently people have been seen coming and going." Miroku stated.

"Where exactly is this castle?" InuYasha inquired.

"It's about 6 miles due east of here. Its on the outskirts of one of the local villages." Miroku concluded.

The next day Kagome sat in her room pondering Naraku's motives. 'Naraku is manipulative. He's probably trying to lure me in on false charm. I won't be fooled.'

"Good morning Kagome. Have you made up your mind whether or not you will help me?" Naraku questioned.

"Yes and the answer is no." Kagome said curtly. "I won't be tricked by you and your false kindness. My friends will save me."

"Is that so." Naraku laughed. "You mean, InuYasha will save you? Why would he want to after he's already had his way with you?"

Kagome knew Naraku was right, InuYasha wouldn't save her, but Miroku and Sango would. "I have more than one friend, you know."

"Really? But they'll never find you. The best place to hide something is in plain sight." Naraku mused.

"They'll find me, and once they do it will be the end for you." Kagome seethed.

"In that case, Kagura, tie Kagome's arms and legs to the bed. We don't want her trying to escape. Now then, let's see how these friends fair." Naraku cackled.

"As you wish, Naraku." Kagura yanked Kagome to her feet and dragged her to the bed. Kagome fought to break free of Kagura's grip, but her body felt weak and her heart was frail.

"InuYasha. There's something I have to tell you. It's about Kagome." Miroku began.

"I'm listening."

"The reason she went home yesterday was to visit her father's grave with her family."

"What? Why wouldn't she tell me?" InuYasha asked.

"She doesn't like bringing it up, not to mention you're not exactly an expert at consoling people." Sango chimed in.

"When she was 6, her dad took her to the park. She was playing with some of the other children, when the ball that they had been playing with rolled out into the street. Kagome went to retrieve it and she would have been killed had he dad not shoved her out of the way. Her dad died that day and she blames herself."

"I knew something wasn't right. She wasn't acting like the happy-go-lucky girl I know. She was sad, lonely and depressed." InuYasha whispered to himself.

"Before she left InuYasha, Sango and I had been pleading with her. You see, she blames herself so much not only for her father's death, but for Kikyo's as well. She'd be contemplating suicide." Miroku explained.

"Suicide?" InuYasha gasped.

"You haven't been talking to Kagome much since Naraku killed Kikyo. You don't acknowledge her opinions, yet you fight with her when she needs to go home for a day or two."

"But…" InuYasha wanted to defend himself but Miroku was right. "But Kikyo's alive, remember?"

"I have reason to doubt that InuYasha. 52 years ago Naraku tricked you and Kikyo. He made you think that he was Kikyo and tricked Kikyo into thinking he was you. What if he did it again? He played the part of Kikyo to lure you away from the well and once you were out of the picture he attacked Kagome."

"What makes you so sure?" InuYasha barked not wanting to believe that Kikyo was really dead.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Because Kagome said you raped her."

"What? I would never!" InuYasha roared.

"That's what we thought InuYasha." Miroku agreed.

"Wait are you saying that Naraku raped Kagome?" InuYasha said once he caught on.

"Sadly, that's exactly what we're saying." Miroku concluded.

Suddenly InuYasha felt a wave of sheer terror overcome him. 'Kagome!'

Once Kagome was bound, Naraku approached her. "Still set on defying me Kagome?" He then began to stroke Kagome's cheek, slowly moving down to her breast.

"What are you doing? Stop it." Kagome screamed. "Let me go!"

"Sweet Kagome. Even demons have needs. Well then, let the games begin." Naraku began kissing Kagome's neck while fondling her breast.

"Help! Someone, anyone!" Kagome's voice strained to be heard.

"You really think that your useless little friends will save you? How heart wrenching! You want to know what's really heart wrenching, Kagome, is that all that hate boiling inside of you for InuYasha is really misplaced." Naraku smiled wickedly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked fearfully.

Naraku allowed his face to transform to InuYasha's still smiling that wicked smile. "Because I'm really the one who stole your purity! Ku ku ku ku! How do you like those apples, Kagome? Ku ku ku ku!"

"No. No. Noooooooo!!" Kagome screamed as she tried to free herself from the restraints. 'InuYasha? He didn't rape me?'

"Although, your screams intensify the excitement, we really can't allow you to draw attention to our humble abode, now can we?" Naraku began. "Kagura, fetch me something to gag her with."

When Kagura returned, Kagome was gagged with sock. She tried to scream but the sock muffled the sound. She was scared, knowing Naraku had every intention of raping her.

Naraku removed his kimono, "You like what you see Kagome? So how about it, who's bigger? InuYasha or me? Well, I guess you really wouldn't know, huh?"

"InuYasha. I must warn you. Even though, you did not rape Kagome, she will have a hard time accepting that because the face she saw while she was being rapped was yours. She's going to be afraid of you. I suggest you don't approach her and that you be as kind to her as possible. Do you understand?" Miroku queried.

"Yes." InuYasha said solemnly.

"Look! There it is!" Sango shouted.

"Quick! Let's get Kagome out of there!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kagura interrupted.

"Out of my way Kagura!" InuYasha roared as he released Tessaiga from its sheath and fired the wind scar.

As Kagura dodged InuYasha's attack she called to him, "InuYasha! Stop this! I came to show you where she's at!"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks, "What?"

"Quit playing stupid, InuYasha! Kagome's in trouble!" Kagura fired off. "Now, follow me."

Kagura raced into the castle with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku at her heels. She stopped about 10 feet short of the entrance to Kagome's room, "In there. Be careful, Naraku is with her."

"Kagura, why are you helping us?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I'm a woman and I'd be devastated if someone did to me what Naraku did to Kagome. Now hurry before he does it again!" she answered.

"Again?" he sputtered.

"GO!" Kagura roared.

Turning on his heels, InuYasha burst through the door. "KAGOME!!"

InuYasha couldn't believe his eyes. There on the bed was Kagome, naked and crying. On top of her was Naraku, also naked.

"Ka..go..me." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome looked directly at InuYasha, her eyes begging him to save her. As realization hit him, InuYasha took hold of Naraku by the hair and threw him across the room. "You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Naraku only laughed, "Doing what you could not."

"Kagome, are you alright?" InuYasha questioned.

"Inu…Yasha." Kagome breathed as she let unconsciousness take over her.

"You bastard!" Sango yelled as she raced after him with her kantana.

"Sango, don't!" Miroku shouted, but it was too late. Naraku sent one of his wood like tentacles out and slammed her through the wall.

"InuYasha, we have to get the women out of here." Miroku advised.

"But this bastard deserves to die for what he's done!" InuYasha barked.

"Yes, that may be true, but the women are in danger and we are unable to protect them from him." Miroku answered. "We'll get our chance for revenge, but right now, we have to escape."

"You're right." InuYasha agreed.

InuYasha carried Kagome and Miroku carried Sango. Once they were out of the castle, InuYasha set Kagome down and released his wind scar on the castle.

As the castle was blasted into oblivion, Naraku escaped through a cloud of miasma. "Ku Ku Ku Ku, just wait InuYasha. I'll find away to take her from you. Ku Ku Ku."

While Kagome was unconscious she replayed both rapes, yet the first had changed. Instead of InuYasha rapping her, Naraku was. Somehow, her mind erased the mask Naraku had been wearing.

**3 Days Later**

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut.

"So you've finally woken up child." Kaede inquired.

Still a bit groggy, Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned, "How long was I out?"

"Three days, child." She answered.

Kagome stood up, "Where's everyone else?"

"Sango is recovering from her injuries, and Miroku is gathering more medicinal herbs for me." Kaede replied.

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome said as she reached for the door.

"Kaede how's she?" InuYasha asked as he walked through the door stopping a few steps in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, but she was afraid. Even though she knew now that it wasn't InuYasha who raped her, she was still afraid of men in general.

"Excuse me." Kagome said as she hurried past InuYasha.

'I'm sorry InuYasha. I can't do this anymore.' Kagome thought as she wandered through Feudal Japan. It had been about 3 hours since she'd left Kaede's hut. She wanted to find a quiet place to think and she had on the edge of a ravine that overlooked the land.

'I feel so lost, so empty. Will I ever be able to get past this?' She wondered.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha? Is that you?" Kagome inquired.

"Yea, it's me. Can I talk to you for a minute?" InuYasha said shyly as he sat beside her.

"Uh, I guess." Kagome answered.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for everything. For being such an ass when you asked to go home, for not speaking with you after Kikyo died, and for not being there to protect you when you needed me the most." InuYasha sighed, grief hanging heavy on his shoulders.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began, "Apology accepted. Thank you."

"So what are you doing out here?" InuYasha queried.

"I was thinking." Kagome said generally.

"About what?" InuYasha pried curiously.

"About life. About death. About my worth."

"Your worth more than the world itself. I don't know where I'd be without you Kagome. You've always been there for me. You've supported me, defended me, and saved me." InuYasha said as he put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

He knew she had been contemplating suicide again, but he had to let her know how much he needed her. He touched her face and brought it close to his, making sure their eyes met, "Kagome, I'd be lost without you. You mean everything to me, without you my life would be meaningless. I love you Kagome."

The intensity in his eyes, the love in his tender touch, Kagome knew he wasn't lying.

'InuYasha…'

She thought she'd never be able to look at him again, but here she was eye to eye with InuYasha. Her heart was racing, but she felt safe and at ease.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She finally said as her eyes overflowed with tears. "Thank you." She buried her face in his chest and cried.

InuYasha embraced her lovingly, wrapping one arm around her back, and the other played with her hair. "It's alright Kagome. Everything's alright." He cooed.

'I'll never let you suffer like this again. Never.'


End file.
